1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of controlling overloads in a telecommunications network.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
An overload in a telecommunications network may arise for various reasons. For example, a television program requesting telephone calls from its audience may cause an overload. An overload may also occur when a large number of people attempt to make calls to an entertainment or an information service or to a business which has something special on offer. It is clearly desirable to control such overloads.